


Comparison

by Katherine



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket was indignant at the comparison. No reason to be calling Groot that, he said at some length: Groot being much smaller at the moment with some growing to do didn't mean he'd turned all of a sudden into a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparison

Rocket was indignant at the comparison. No reason to be calling Groot that, he said at some length: Groot being much smaller at the moment with some growing to do didn't mean he'd turned all of a sudden into a baby.

"Then I will tell you in these words," Drax said, "there are things Groot does now that are similar to things a baby does. A baby will chew on things."

Rocket, whose ear still felt unpleasantly damp and compressed from being mouthed at, reluctantly nodded agreement.

None of them on the ship knew what to say to Drax's quiet statement that he would make something for Groot. Even Peter, uncomfortable, scuffed the deck with one foot and made no smart remarks when Drax said "I remember how to make things for children."

*

Gamora smiled, hidden politely behind one green hand, when she saw the shape of the fuzzy toy Drax had made. He had even marked dark rings around the toy's tail.

Groot didn't talk yet. ("When he wants to, don't rush the guy," Rocket had blustered when Gamora incautiously mentioned that.) But he moved his small arms to the toy in apparent excitement. Groot did seem content to chew on the toy's ears instead of Rocket's.


End file.
